Finn The Prize
by LostNightSpirits
Summary: The Lich has kidnapped Finn, and has created a sick talent show. The winning prize is Finn, as a SLAVE! But a Mysterious cloaked figure enters as well. . . . . I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME!
1. Ze START!

**HIYA! This is my very first fan fiction! I'm so excited! Any way**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME!**

**Rated T for blood and injuries! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Uh . . . man. . . . OW!" Finn screamed in pain as he tried to sit up.

"W-were I?" He looked around and wondered where he was, in a cage a dark damp cage. His clothes were all bloody and torn, as his body ached in pain; his right arm had cuts and felt broken while his left was fine. His legs are pretty torn up, but what hurt the most is his ribs, they were broken.

"Well, well, well, I see my _prize_ is awake," The voice sounded familiar, dark, evil.

He looked around but was in too much pain

"W-who *cough* are you! S-sho-ow y-yourself *cough*!" Finn Hissed as he coughed up blood.

A dark figure was coming out of the shadow,

"Hello Finn" Said the figure

"Lich"

* * *

"*yawn*" Yawned Jake as he woke up.

Jake jumped out of his drawer bed thing, *yawn* he did another yawn as he walked downstairs. He made a cup of coffee and walked over to BMO.

"Hey, hey BMO wake up," Jake grumbled as he shakes BMO awake.

His screen turned on, and said "Hello Jake. . . . Where is Finn?"

"Huh? Oh. . . I'll go wake him up. . . . Right after I make breakfast!" Announced Jake.

"Bacon Pancakes  
Making Bacon Pancakes  
take some bacon and I'll put it in a pancake  
Bacon Pancakes that's what it's goanna make  
Bacon Pancakes, Finn! Breakfast ready!"

Jake placed their breakfast on the table.

"Finn come on man breakfast!" Jake was getting inpatient,

"Finn! Finn!?"

Finn's buddy stretched to the bedroom they sheared together and walked towards Finn's bed, they were fighting monsters all yesterday night, so he fell asleep in his clothes and backpack.

"Finn?" Jake pulled the blankets off the bed and instead of seeing a sleeping Finn, he saw a letter. He picked up the letter and read it, it said

'Go outside Finn and Jake's tree house it's very important'

"This isn't Finn's handwriting it's to neat"

Jake ran outside, worried for his brother/pal's safety. As he ran outside and saw, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Ice King, Flame Princess, BMO, Lumpy Space Princess, Ash, Lady Rainicorn, Peppermint Butler, Gunter and Cinnamon Bun. His eyes landing on everyone but not the one he wants to see.

"Jake what's going on Peppermint Butler gave me this note what's so important?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

Jake didn't answer; he just had a worried expression. 'Where's Finn?' he thought.

"Jake? You ok" Princess Bubblegum started poking him but no response.

"제이크 스위티 당신은 괜찮아요? (Jake are you ok sweetie?)" Everyone was getting confused and worried.

"WHY AM I HERE?" Screeched FP.

"Finns-gone-missing-I-found-this-note-on-his-bed-i nstead-of-him-its-to-neat-to-be-finn's!" Jake yelled. . . . Fast.

"I'm sorry, what?" The Ice King. . . .Too old to understand.

***BOOM*** a giant cloud of smoke appeared, and an _evil _laugh was heard too familiar to mistake. THE LICH!

* * *

**HOWS THAT! **

**Please R&R **

**Sorry for the short chapter and sorry for ant mistakes I made this and 10:40 PM. . . . . . **

**Next update NEXT WEEK!**


	2. I'm Sorry WHAT!

**I'm baaaaaaaaaacccckkkkkk! I don't own adventure time**

**I made this at 12 am so I'm sorry for any mistake also I wrote it once but a glitch happened so it disappeared so I had to rewrite it and I'm a very lazy gal . . . -_- **

* * *

_*__**BOOM**__* a giant cloud of smoke appeared, and an evil laugh was heard too familiar to mistake. THE LICH!_

Everyone was coughing from the smoke. As The Lich approached them.

"Lich what are you doing here?" Screamed a very confused Princess Bubble.

"Yeah, and what did you do to Finn?!" Jake was very concerned for Finn's safety

"Don't worry your little hero is right here," The Lich's voice was dark and evil. He showed everyone a cage with a moving figure inside, the figure is . . . Finn! Everyone gasped at his sight. He looked all beaten up and his clothes were all torn and bloody. "Oh don't worry he's just a little beaten but nothing to serious,"

"Oh, my glob you can't have my lumps!"

"Lich WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" FP was getting very impatient.

"당신은우리와무엇을하시겠습니까? (What do you want with us?)" LR was confused too in-fact everyone was confused.

"You have two choices one: me destroying all of Ooo and killing your beloved hero or a little talent show . . . . With-a-human-slave-as-a-prize!"

* * *

**I'M so sorry for the short chapter I just wanna go to bed, anyway I hope you enjoyed it! I OWN NO ADVENTURE TIME! **

**I hope you are well and eat plenty of fruit (If you know what reference I'm using tell me XD)**

**See y'all in a week!**

**R&R!**


	3. AN

Hey guys, I'm not going to write this story anymore you can use it if you want but I might get the inspiration back but I doubt it

Sorry


End file.
